Star Trek: Legend's Birth: Launch
by SSanatobaJR
Summary: Book 1 of Star Trek: Legend's Birth. When chaos and Klingons threaten the Federation once again, can Captain April take command of the unfinished prototype Enterprise and save the day? Or will technical problems threaten the safety of the ship? Only time will tell. "Before the Enterprise was a legend, she was already famous..."
1. Prologue

**Star Trek: Legend's Birth**

**Book 1: Launch**

**Prologue**

_ "I wonder in the beginning if Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry ever considered the possibility of just how much his creation would influence the people and culture of America and of the world. Star Trek has become an icon, a world changing vision that millions and billions now share in. It reshaped what we though about our world, about our universe...and about ourselves. Star Trek is now entrenched in our culture and will forever probably influence our future."_

_ "Star Trek Legend's Birth is a celebration of everything Star Trek and how it has shaped our world. And it is a celebration of the vision and the first man with that vision...Gene Roddenberry." "Live long and prosper...Star Trek."_

What is the first thing you think of when you hear the title "Star Trek: The Original Series"?

Is it Captain Kirk? Or perhaps Spock? Or maybe even Dr. McCoy?

Is the answer Scotty? Or even fabulous Uhura? Or Chekov and Sulu?

But what about the Enterprise? Is that the first thing you think of? I know for me it is. I think of the fabulous starship Enterprise and the legacy she left behind at the end of the third movie. Talk about a hard space (or shoes if you prefer) to fill. While the following three Enterprises were nothing to baulk about (they were great ships, with great crews and great reputations) I don't believe a descendant of the original Enterprise even came close to comparing with her until the Enterprise D came along (hey, after all it was the next one with its own show). And even then the Enterprise D only came close.

So what is the reason behind the original Enterprise's such awesome reputation? Was it all the work of Kirk and the crew? Then why did the Enterprise A not have as good a reputation under his command? Was it just because Kirk and the crew were getting older? Or was it something else?

What if the Enterprise just had something special about her from the start? Something that Kirk and the crew knew how to bring out so well? That is what I believe.

_"Before the Enterprise was a legend, she was already famous..."_

Not many people realize just how old the original Enterprise was supposed to be at the start of the Original Series. Now some fans have always just believed that the first captain of the Enterprise was Christopher Pike. And the new 2009 Star Trek movie re-enforces that belief for many. But Gene Roddenberry's original time line at the beginning of the first series says otherwise.

According to Roddenberry, the first captain of the Enterprise was Robert T. April and that he took command when the Enterprise was launched in 2245. This means that the Enterprise was almost 20 years old already when Kirk took command in 2264 in the original story line. Talk about quite a gap in the history of the Enterprise.

Now previous authors have written much about the history of the Enterprise under the command of Pike. But very few have ventured to cover her history under the command of April. And none of those few efforts can seem to agree enough on what the Enterprise was like then or what kind of man and captain April really was.

It is this missing chapter in the career of the Enterprise that Star Trek: Legend's Birth will attempt to fill. And to attempt to answer the question of whether the Enterprise was just another starship before Kirk took command...or whether there has always been something special about her that drew Kirk to her. And that created a legendary combination of captain, crew and ship.

Be ready for a wild and exciting ride!

This is Star Trek: Legend's Birth!


	2. Chapter 1 (Unfinished) (Update:5-14-13)

**Star Trek: Legend's Birth  
****Book 1: Launch  
****(Miniseries Part 1)**

**Chapter 1  
****Feb _, 2245  
****Stardate:**

**_S.S. T'corz  
__Horrius Star System  
__246 Light-years from Sol System_**

The old converted patrol ship hung in place, surrounded by countless tiny and distant shining jewels, shining out from the blackness of deep space. The only illumination on her hull was from a closer but distant ball of fire that barely made the markings on her hull visible. This gave the old Bonaventure-class patrol ship turned science vessel an air of dignity again. It was quite a site to behold.

"Wow, what a view. Now this is why I chose to work in space."

Josh Tinson, clad in a heavy old space suite, floated slightly above the ship's hull, taking a moment to take in the vista. This small star system was like many others in the galaxy but each had its own singular charm. He had seen many such views like this before but each time it still made him feel alive, like he was seeing it for the first time.

"_Hey Chief,_" came the familiar voice of his assistant over the comm. "_How are the repairs going out there?_" she asked in her usual Texan drawl.

"Pretty well, Betty. The old lady gave me no problems. The malfunctioning deflector emitter should be coming back online in a few minutes. The final alignment is complete." Josh replied.

_"Good to hear Chief. Cap wants to get caught back up to the comet as soon as possible. Without the deflector pulse working, we can't get close enough to scan the core. And you know how Cap hates uncompleted missions."_

Josh sighed. He knew all too well. How a tactical career officer had gotten promoted to captain of a small survey science vessel, he couldn't fathom.

"_Also Trish is up to her usual shenanigans again. The computer interface in Lab 2 is smashed up again and she is wanting it fixed right away. After the treatment she gave the last engineer that assisted her, none of the others want to get involved this time. And my very existence seems to rub her the wrong way. Leave it to an Andorian. Looks like only the Chief can save her day this time."_

"Understood, Betty. Tell Cap he can soon add another completion to his log. And tell Trish that it doesn't matter if she IS the lead scientist on this mission, as long as we have a primary mission to complete, her side projects are going to have to wait. The mission takes top priority."

_"Understood. I just hope she doesn't skin the messenger...I like mine just the way it is. Betty out."_

Josh smiled and shook his helmeted head. This crew was quite the mix. No wonder he liked spacewalks so much.

**_U.S.S. Osiris_**  
**_Hught Star System_**  
**_470 Light-years from Sol System  
In orbit of the planet Daundor_**

The Osiris hung in space, orbiting the red, green and white orb below it. The Colorado-class vessel's hull shimmered white in the rays of the white dwarf star nearby. She had only just returned to the planet, being summoned to return by her captain.

They had been actively scanning and searching the star system for days, looking for any sign of her missing sister ship, the Trident. The crew had hoped to find some clue, some tidbit of info about the fate of their fellow space explorers. But so far not a trace had been found.

The U.S.S. Trident had been assigned to patrol this sector over three months ago. She was tasked with keeping local pirates at bay, deterring the Tzenkethi from trying to re-claim it and help enforce the peace on Daundor at the request of the planets inhabitants. She had continued to report in everyday until about 3 1/2 weeks ago. Now the Osiris had been sent in to find out what had happened.

But the mystery just seemed to be getting deeper. Local pirate attacks were at an all time low, Tzenkethi were staying far away and Daundor had been able to keep the peace on their own, though just barely. But none of the local inhabited worlds seemed to have ever had any contact with the Trident. They all reported that Osiris was the first Federation ship they had seen in almost four months, ever since the frigate U.S.S .

Suddenly the subspace communication channels between the planet and the ship sprang to life.

_"Osiris, this is Captain Wright. Do you copy?" _

_"Yes, Captain. Good to hear from you. We were beginning to wonder if the natives really had just wanted to talk or if they had taken you hostage. Is everything alright and how did the talks go, sir?"_

_"Everything went pretty well, Commander Tyler. It just took longer because the Fortyn tribe kept refusing to agree to any deals. It finally took offering them the disputed Tyrus Mountains territory to get them talking. To think we have been assisting this world for decades since they asked us to help further peace talks and end their unending wars. One step forward equals five backwards. But at least the possibility of the war starting again has been averted."_

_"Glad to hear it, sir. And any news of the Trident from the locals, sir?"_

_"None yet. Even though the Trident reported they arrived here, the locals say they didn't. Just like what the other worlds report. They don't have any idea what happened. Any clues found on your end? "_

_"Negative Captain. We still can find no evidence that the Trident was any near this system, or even in this sector. __Seems the ship and crew had just completely disappeared after they entered this area of space. Yet why were there subspace reports received AFTER the ship disappeared? It doesn't make sense, sir."_

___"No, Commander, it doesn't. Something is amiss and I don't like it. We need to report to Starfleet and get underway. One to beam up."_

_"Understood. Prepare for transport, Captain. Lowering shields" _

_"Transporter room, energize."_

Instantly, a huge explosion engulfed and tore apart the ship's saucer section. But before a person could blink, there was a second, even bigger explosion that engulfed the rest of the ship. The flash of light from the sudden blasts were like that of a momentary sun, illuminating the entire dark side of the planet. No way could simple containment loss be so spectacular. With in seconds though, all that was left of the mighty vessel was a dimming, glowing and rapidly expanding cloud of plasma and debris. All on board had been lost.

Over the subspace channels, unheard by anyone, a deep cackle of a laugh echoed across space. But it wasn't coming from the planet.

**_U.S.S. Fillmore  
__Glaiddon Star System  
__350 Light-years from Sol System_**

On board the U.S.S. Fillmore, the Captain's Quarters were dark and quiet. After several days of no sleep while evacuating colonists from a world suffering a major natural disaster and delivering them to Segor Station, the commanding officer was fast asleep, obeying the Doctor's orders.

The communication chime sounded.

_"Captain Robertson, could you please come to the bridge. We are getting some strange readings."_

Phil Robertson groaned and rolled over in his bunk and slapped the com box built into his nightstand.

"Lieutenant Hundson, what is your definition of 'strange'? And for that matter, do you understand the phrase 'do not disturb'? Doctor Jonas was very clear about no more sleepless nights. Otherwise he'll have my hide." and then Phil added, "And probably the hide of whoever is waking me up."

The Captain could practically hear the Lieutenant cringe on the other end of the comm. Phil smiled at the thought.

_"Sorry sir. But I think this is something you should see. The sensors are detecting a large area of photonic distortion in the neighboring Orgus system. And it is moving."_

Captain Robertson was sitting up before he even realized he had moved.

"It's moving? On it's own? Has Segor Station detected it? And how about the Orgus Colony?"

_"Sir, Segor Station has reported detecting it too but neither of us can raise the colony. They aren't responding to any hails."_

The captain was instantly up, throwing on his uniform. This WAS strange. AND important.

"Alert Command and set a course to Orgus. Maximum speed. I'm on my way to the bridge."

Robertson knew the Doctor would not be happy, but quite a few lives at the colony could be in danger. Sleep would have to wait. Again. This close to the Klingon border, it was better to be safe than sorry. The Klingon High Council might have a nonaggression pact with the federation, but not all the Houses agreed with it. Anything could happen.

**_Experimental San Francisco Orbital Dry Dock Beta  
__Sol System, Earth Orbi__t_**

The dry dock and attached upper station module hung above the planet Earth,with the giant continent of Africa visible below. Very few terran words can express such a sight.

A small shuttlepod approached from a larger station in higher orbit, maneuvering around the dock in order to see all sides of the new experimental starship moored there. It was nearing completion and was the second of three prototype versions of the same class being built by San Francisco Construction Coalition. These were the biggest, most powerful starships that Starfleet had ever had built and so there was a huge debate over what role these ships should take in the fleet. Thus three prototypes, not just one, each with their own focus and take on the class, were being built.

This starship was the second, the Exploration cruiser version, of the new class. The new Constitution-class.

This was the NX-1701. The U.S.S. Enterprise.


End file.
